Preguntas y respuestas
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: Un inocente "juego de verdad o reto" y el malnacido de Sai, no son una buena combinación. Sasunarusasu


**Este fue mi primer fic, ahora lo he re-editado y subido aqui.**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Era una noche tranquila y pacifica, se podia respirar la calma en cualquier lugar, menos en un bar de Konoha, donde nuestros grupo de ninjas estaba teniendo una reunion que no tenian desde hace tiempo.

La noche recien iniciaba y todos parecian felices y dispuestos a disfrutar. Se podia oir claramente las risas de los presentes por todo el lugar. Estaban sentados en una mesa redonda y un tanto alejada del resto para poder hacer tanto ruido como quisieran.

-Jajajajajaja, ¿Oigan que tal si jugamos a un juego?- Sugirio Ino

-Si, juguemos a verdad o reto- dijo Ten-ten mientras se servia un poco de sake

Todos se negaban o las ignoraban olimpicamente.

-Vamos, sera divertido, ¿O acaso tienen miedo?- Se burlo Ten-ten

-Un grupo de ninjas aterrados por un inocente jueguito, deberia darles verguenza- La secundo Yamanaka

Luego de diez minutos de burlarse, reirse y tocarles el orgullo a sus amigos lograron convencerlos.

-Bien, ¿Como decidimos quien empieza?- pregunto Sakura

-Giremos una botella para ver quien empieza- respondio Ino

Tomaron una botella vacia de Sake que rondaba por alli y la giraron sobre la mesa, esta señalo a Naruto el cual estaba entusiasmado en jugar ya que nadie decia que Naruto Uzumaki era un corbarde.

-Naruto, ¿Verdad o reto?- pregunto Ino

-Verdad-dattebayo

-Em a ver tiene que ser una simple para empezar- penso en voz alta Ino- Ah ya se ¿Cuantos tazones de ramen te has llegado a comer seguidos?

Todos pensaron que, aunque el rubio fuera friki del ramen como bien era sabido por cada persona que pasaba mas de cinco minutos con el, no pasaria de 5 o 10 tazones como maximo entre lo humanamente posible por lo cual se sorprendieron un poco ante la respuesta.

-Quince-dattebayo

Se escucho una carcajada general.

-Bueno, despues de todo es Naruto- dijo Kiba mientras se reia

Entre risas giraron nuevamente la botella que ahora apuntaba a Sai.

-¿Verdad o reto?- Pregunto Naruto mientras sonreia

-Reto- dijo Sai y le devolvio a Naruto una tipica falsa sonrisa

Las chicas empezaron a discutir cual seria el castigo indicado para el pintor y al final entre risas se decidieron por la idea de Ino.

-Giraremos la botella y besaras a quien le toque- Dijeron al unisono las mujeres

Esta volvio a girar y señalo a nuestro querido Uzumaki quien se sobresalto un poco y maldijo su suerte.

Sai era una de las personas que sabia o sospechaba que el rubio y el Uchiha tenian algo por lo cual miro a Sasuke con una expresion altanera mientras le tomaba el menton a el Uzumaki y le daba un beso con sabor a nada. Nadie pudo evitar reirse excepto Hinata, que estaba al borde del desmayo, Neji que sostenia a su prima y Sasuke al que no le hacia ni la mas puta gracia que besaran a SU dobe.

-Si no fuera porque hay demaciados testigos ya no estarias en este mundo copia barata- pensaba el Uchiha mientras miraba al pintor.

Suerte para Sai que Sasuke no puede sacar su sharingan y hacerlo pasar desapercibido sino ya estaria en el mundo de tortura del Uchiha que podia ser muchas cosas menos "agradable y bonito".

La atmosfera se torno tensa y un silencio invadio el ambiente.

-Bueno sigamos- dijo Sakura para romper el silencio.

El juego continuo tranquilamente, Kiba admitio que de niño beso en el hocico a su querido perro Akamaru, Chouji fue retado a beberse una botella entera de Sake de una sola vez por lo que quedo recostado sobre la mesa totalmente fuera de juego, Ten-ten tuvo que coquetearle a un señor gordo de la mesa continua y Ino revelo que de niña guardaba una foto de Sasuke y la llevaba siempre hasta que Sakura se la robo. Todo era diversion.

Esta vez el azabache fue el señalado, él no habia hablado en toda la noche ya que no estaba del mejor humor que digamos.

-¿Verdad o reto, Uchiha-bastardo?- le pregunto Sai

-Tsk, verdad- dijo el nombrado mientras contenia un insulto al hijo de su benévola madre de Sai

-¿Que hiciste anoche?- pregunto

Los demas se vieron desconcertados ante esta pregunta ¿Que podria haber hecho de especial Sasuke la noche anterior? ¿Acaso el anbu sabia algo que ellos desconocian?

-¿Como demonios se entero este tipo de eso?- pensaban el rubio y el moreno, aunque el oji-negro no pudo pensar demaciado, tenia que responder rapido antes de que sus compañeros empezaran a imaginar estupideces.

-Me quede en la casa de Naruto- dijo secamente

Esa respuesta sembro mas preguntas, se sabia que Naruto y Sasuke eran mejores amigos y demas pero al tener una casa tan grande ¿Porque se quedaria en el pequeño departamento del Uzumaki? Que ellos sepan no tenian ninguna mision asi que no habia motivos de ese lado ¿Y porque Sai lo habia preguntado? ¿Habia pasado algo extraño ayer? Definitivamente ellos tenian un secreto y tanta era la duda que comenzaron a bombardear al azabache con preguntas, pero Sasuke les mostro su mejor cara de no-pienso-decir-una-puta-palabra asi que todas las miradas se dirigieron al oji-azul que queria esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra cual avestruz.

-Vamos, Naruto, dinos que paso- insistio Sakura.

-Solo invite al teme a mi casa- respondio el rubio que rogaba a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que se callaran.

-Si claro, solo eso jajajajaja no somos idiotas, vamos Naruto sueltalo- expreso Kiba

El rubio no sabia que decir -Estupido Sai- pensaba. De pronto Sasuke miro al rubio y se levanto como indicandole que ya debian irse, el rubio se paro de su lugar y se puso al lado de el Uchiha.

-Bueno adios chicos- se despidio el oji-azul

-¿Naruto no pensaras escaparte sin decirnos que paso, no?- replico Ino

Tanto el moreno como el oji-azul estaban hartos, aunque el azabache mas que el rubio, ya que les tenia menos paciencia, antes se habian planteado como decírselos con calma pero, bah, que mas daba, solo querian sacarse a sus amigos de encima. Sin pensar demaciado el peli-negro beso apasionadamente al rubio que, no solo le correspondio, sino que le puso su mano en la nuca para profundizar aun mas el beso, apenas se separaron salieron del bar sin decir mas, ante la mirada atonita de los presentes y una nuevamente desmayada Hinata.

Muchas cosas quedaron claras ese dia excepto lo que paso aquella dichosa noche en la casa de Naruto, eso queda en la perversion de la mente de cada uno.


End file.
